Sonny's birthday
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sonny Munroe turns 19 today. Right now she's in her apartment, eating some of the cake she baked for herself. Nobody's given her a gift, but she knew that might happen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's birthday**

**Sonny Munroe turns 19 today. Her outfit on this day consists of a yellow leather t-shirt, tight blue jeans and white socks.**

Right now she's in her apartment, eating some of the cake she baked for herself.

Nobody's given her a gift, but she knew that might happen.

"Happy birthday, girl." says Sonny to herself.

At least it's a day off from 'So Random' so she can spend her birthday at home.

The door bell suddenly rings.

When she open the door, Sonny sees Chad Dylan Cooper, her former boyfriend that she broke up with almost 2 years ago.

"Happy birthday, baby." says Cahd with his typical charming Hollywood smile.

"Don't refer to me as 'baby' anymore. I'm no longer your girlfriend." says Sonny in a hard serious tone.

"I know that. I just wanted to make you happy." says Chad.

"Nice that you remember my birthday." says Sonny with a small smile.

"This is for you." says Chad as he give Sonny a shiny black gift box.

"Oh...ya bought me something?" says Sonny, actually happy that Chad decided to get a gift for her.

She opens the gift box and inside is a sexy pink latex dress and a black egg-vibrator.

"Holy shit...! Ya give me a porno-dress and a sex toy? If we were still dating I'd be so dang happy and all, but we are not." says Sonny.

"Sonny, I'm well aware that we broke up, but I'm sure you still love sex as much as you did when you were my girlfriend and I didn't mean that you should use those items during sex with me in particular. You can use them with whoever you want or alone, if that's more your thing." says Chad.

"Alright, Chad. I thought you tried to get back with me." says Sonny.

"That was never on my mind." says Chad.

"Really? This dick says otherwise, dude." says Sonny, all sassy, when she notice the bulge in Chad's leather pants.

Sonny act all serious and cold as she grab the bulge with her right hand.

She grab a hard firm hold of the bulge.

"Old habit, girl." says Chad.

"Oh, yeah? Let's check if that's true or not." says Sonny as she unbutton Chad's leather pants and grab the shaft of his firm long dick.

"Hey...careful, Munroe. That's my dick..." says Chad.

"I now what it is, silly. I've seen it before, remember? When we dated I saw it on a regular basis and I've even had it in my pussy." says Sonny, being all serious while giving Chad a slow sturdy handjob.

"Don't do that..." says Chad.

"Why? Ya still have feelings for me?" says Sonny.

"I don't, but I've not had time to cum in a couple weeks so if you keep jerking me off like that I'm gonna cum soon." says Chad.

"Then enjoy this opportunity, man." says Sonny.

"Stop...I don't wanna cum now." says Chad.

"I think you're not tellin' the truth." says Sonny.

"You know me too well. I am horny. I can't help it. And you've become even more sexy than you were back when we were a couple." says Chad.

"Thanks." says Sonny with a sexy smile.

"If you want to, we can fuck." says Chad.

"Don't think it's so easy to get into my pussy. I'm not that type of girl." says Sonny.

"Are you sure? I remember how horny you were 2 years ago." says Chad.

"I've matured a bit." says Sonny.

"Is it mature to jerk off a guy you're not dating?" says Chad.

"Yes, in this case 'cause I'm dominating ya, man." says Sonny.

"Okay..." says Chad, surprised that Sonny takes charge the way she does. She was never that way when she was his girlfriend.

"Are ya afraid of me?" says Sonny, teasing Chad.

"No, you surprise me, that's all." says Chad.

"Sexy." says Sonny, jerking harder and faster.

"Careful or I cum too early..." says Chad.

"This is a power-test for your dick, my friend. Try to hold the cum in." says Sonny.

"Kinda hard to do when you jerk me off like that." moans Chad.

"No. Do not moan." says Sonny.

"Why?" says Chad confused.

"You're supposed to hold back your cum." says Sonny.

"Yeah, but I wanna enjoy it too." says Chad.

"If so, do it in your mind. Don't moan. I don't wanna hear your moans." says Sonny, all serious.

8 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh!" moans Chad as he cum over Sonny's hand.

"Dude, ya don't last as long anymore." says Sonny with a laugh.

"I only had an early orgasm 'cause it's been too long since I masturbated or had sex. Once I'm hard again in a few I can fuck you like I used to or even better." says Chad.

"Try, but I don't think ya can, Chad." says Sonny.

12 minutes later, Chad's dick is hard again.

"Fuck me, loser!" says Sonny as she swing off her yellow leather t-shirt, tight blue jeans and black panties, leaving only her pink bra and white socks on.

"I'm not a loser." says Chad as he get ready to slide his dick into Sonny's pussy.

"Stop. Wear a condom, damn it." says Sonny.

"Okay, baby." says Chad as he put a gold-colored luxury condom on his stiff dick.

"Penetrate me!" says Sonny.

"Alright...here we go!" says Chad as he slide his dick into Sonny's pussy.

"Mmmm, your dick's grown since our days together!" moans Sonny.

"Yeah! Now I'm a man!" moans Chad.

"I guess so!" moans Sonny.

"Holy shit, Sonny! You're damn fuckable!" moans Chad.

"Thanks!" moans Sonny.

"Whatever, horny bitch!" moans Chad.

"I'm not a bitch!" moans Sonny, even though she pretty much is.

"Okay!" moans Chad.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Sonny.

Chad fuck harder.

"Wow! You actually are a man!" moans Sonny.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Chad.

"Sexy!" moans Sonny.

"Yeah!" moans Chad.

"Bang my wet pussy!" moans Sonny.

"Fuck! Very sexy!" moans Chad.

Sonny enjoy feeling Chad's big dick in her pussy. She enjoy it more than she wanna admit.

"Mmmm, drill my cutie pussy!" moans Sonny in her best slut-voice.

"Ahhh...fuck!" moans Chad.

"You fuck even better than when you were my boyfriend. What bimbo have ya practiced on? Is it Tawni...?" says Sonny.

"No, not Tawni. I've fucked a girl named Rory Cummings." says Chad.

"Tell me about her! Keep fucking me while ya tell me!" moans Sonny.

"Okay! She's a girl with tan skin, long ginger hair, big D-cup boobs and a soft pink pussy. She love to get fucked and she give very nice blowjobs." moans Chad.

"I she more sexy than I am?" moans Sonny.

"You're much better than her!" moans Chad.

"Really? I don't have D-cup boobs and my skin's kinda pale." says Sonny.

"True, but you're still my favorite fuck ever." says Chad.

"Awww. Thanks, perv." moans Sonny, happy that Chad thinks she is sexy and fuckable.

"Perv huh? Holy crap! Fuck..." moans Chad, fucking faster.

"Mmmm...soooo dang sexy and fun!" moans Sonny, all horny.

Chad is very horny too.

"You're very erotic!" moans Chad.

"Of course!" moans Sonny.

26 minutes later.

"Happy fucking birthday!" scream Chad as he cum.

The condom breaks and all of Chad's cum end up right in Sonny's sexy pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me, perv! Soooo damn sexy!" moans Sonny as she get a very amazing orgasm.

"Good, right...?" says Chad as he pull out his dick from Sonny's pussy.

"Yeah, it was really fun and sexy." says Sonny with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Sonny. Let me rest a bit and then we'll fuck again. I wanna bang you when you wear the dress I gave you." says Chad.

"Okay, perv." says Sonny with a slutty smile.

2 hours later.

"Chad, fuck me." says Sonny as she put on the pink porno-dress.

She then bed forward over the couch and pout with her ass.

"Ready?" says Chad as he slide his dick into Sonny's pussy and put the black egg-vibrator in Sonny's ass.

Chad activate the black egg-vibrator and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sonny, childish and sexy at the same time.

"Holy shit, baby! You're a real slut..." moans Chad.

"I sure am a slut of power!" moans Sonny.

Sonny use the muscles in her pussy-walls to squeeze Chad's dick.

"Ahhhh...fuck!" moans Chad.

"Don't cum! Not yet..." moans Sonny.

"Okay..." moans Chad.

51 minutes later.

"Cum for me, perv!" moans Sonny, using the muscles in her pussy-walls to squeeze Chad's dick, forcing him to cum.

"Ahhhh, holy crap!" moans Chad as he cum and fire a huge load of cum deep into Sonny's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Sonny with pleasure as she get a huge wonderful sexy orgasm.

"I had no idea you knew that trick." says Chad as he pull out his dick from Sonny's pussy.

"Linda Frazer taught me." says Sonny.

"Who's she?" says Chad.

"One of my pornstar friends." says Sonny.

"Are you friends with pornstars?" says Chad.

"Yeah. Some of my best friends are pornstars." says Sonny.

"Interesting." says Chad.

"Slow down, man. I will never introduce you to any of my pornstar friends." says Sonny.

"Why?" says Chad.

"Because I know that if I did, you would wanna fuck them and I don't want you to do so." says Sonny.

"Okay. You're right." says Chad.

"Yes. I knew it." says Sonny.

"I hope I made your birthday really fun and cozy." says Chad.

"You sure did, but I will not become your girlfriend again. This was a one-time-thing." says Sonny.

"Deal." says Chad.

"Deal." says Sonny.

Chad put his dick back in his leather pants and then leave.

Sonny giggle as she look out the window and see Chad drive away in his Italian surf-green sportscar.

"If he think he made me pregnant, he'll be so fuckin' disappointed. The idiot has no idea that I use pills." says Sonny with a sassy smile.

Sonny goes back to eating cake.

"Best birthday ever. Cake, a fuck and a sexy gift. What else could a girl ask for?" says a very happy Sonny.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
